


McCall Pack Chat

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (in a way), 100 Drabble Challenge, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Love, M/M, McCall Pack, Scarf Kink, Sex word mentioned, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: October 14: arrest, scarf, confused
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Kudos: 41
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 4 Drabbles with the same prompts got out of hand lol
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> \--
> 
> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

“Didn’t you say that Derek got arrested last night?” Stiles asked his dad, he looked confused.

Having checked the cells, Derek was not there.

“Yeah, that’s what Parrish told me and then we got called after that, it was a possible murder.” Noah replied.

“Then, where is he?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know, I guess I need to ask Parrish, he was the one arresting him.”

“I’ll ask in the pack chat.” Stiles told him.

**McCall Pack**

Stiles, “Parrish, where is Derek?”

Scott, “Stiles, where are you?”

Stiles, “I’m with my dad. Why?”

Derek sent a picture, with a scarf.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles, “Derek, where are you?”

Derek, “Where do you think?”

Stiles, “Are you in my room?”

Scott, “Guys, move this to the private chat, you are spamming the pack chat.”

Derek, “Of course, when are you coming over?”

Scott, “Guys if you won’t move it somewhere else, I’ll arrest you myself.”

Stiles, “Is that a threat, Scotty?”

Scott, “STILES!!!!”

Derek, “Scott, don’t threaten my boyfriend.”

Scott added a confused emoji to the chat.

Stiles, “I love the scarf sourwolf.”

Derek, “I bought one for you as well, after Parrish released me.”

Parrish, “It was for a good cause, Stiles, really.”


	3. Chapter 3

102 Unread messages

Lydia, “Guys, it’s been barely half an hour, what did you chat about?”

Scott, “Stiles and Derek decided that everyone need to talk about their sex life.”

Noah, “WHAT?”

Stiles, “Scott, why are you doing this to me?”

Parrish, “Do you want me to arrest him again?”

Stiles, “No one is arresting anyone!”

Derek, “Scott, you are not playing nice.”

Lydia replying to Scott, “You shouldn’t say it.”

Scott, “You knew?”

Jackson, “Duh, everyone knows.”

Noah, “Sex? Stiles, answer your phone!”

Erica, “Can I have a scarf too?”

Scott, “Don’t encourage them!”

Noah, “Stiles answer your phone!”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was tired but content, Derek was with him, then he made the mistake of looking at his phone.

6 Missing calls from dad

202 Unread messages

“How long were we making out?” Stiles asked, confused by the number of messages and calls.

“I don’t know, I didn’t put up a timer,” Derek replied with a grin.

“I never thought that I could use the scarf as a kink, it made you look so hot with it on you.”

“Is that so?” Derek challenged him.

Stiles heard the door downstairs slam shut, “Hide, quickly.”

“Stiles, you dad won’t arrest me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, it was fun to play.


End file.
